Training Session: Itsumo and the Genin
Participants: Yamanaka Itsumo, Uchiha Kaosu, Namikaze Khan, Nara Shikake Role-Play IItsumo: -She sat on the roof of the small shack off to the right of the entrance to the main part of the village bellow usually sat two guards but they were on the other side of the gate at the moment talking to the other two guards. Itsumo Sighed they were slacking she had been watching them chit chat from the top of the building for some time now. She needed to walk away before she killed them all for disobeying an order to guard the gate so she jumped down and walked away in the direction of the village. After several moments she reached the Large Old style building that was the dojo she felt chakra coming from within the building so she turned and entered not going too far she would slip off her Sandals and slide them to the side of the door not wanting to break her own rule of no shoes in the Dojo. Now in the light she was clearly visible to anyone inside the dojo Her long blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail on the top of her head and it cascaded down her back in curls as it hung. Her white scarf came up and covered her nose and mouth and hung down over her shoulders but showed her pale skin until it got to her top that was also white along with it her white pants. If you were stupid enough to look into her eyes they were a pale blue as she started to scan the dojo she noticed the Young Uchiha sitting off working on something to the side then her eyes fell upon something that threw here for a loop. Shikake was there but he looked like he did when they had first meet at the farm. She closed her eyes and made a mental link with the now genin looking Shikake- “What have you done?” –she tilted her head and opened her eyes as she walked into the dojo further and made her way onto the open floor and started to stretch out her body.- ZRogueDeLaRose: -Khan Namikaze had been walking through the street in his normal all black attire. A simple black shirt with another black over shirt that was opened in the front and hung on each side of his body, as well as the normal black shinobi pants with bandages on the right leg. On his feet he wore black sandals which were a bit dusty from his walking throughout the village. As he scanned the area around him, his vibrant blue eyes seemed to glow, and his blond hair shinned. Along with his relatively pale skin, his look contrasted his clothes black coloring greatly, which made his already happy features seem even happier. Walking up to a villager he smiled and helped them pick up some fallen groceries, he had a habit of needing to help everyone he could. He only stopped when he saw Itsumo walking away from him, turning and apologizing to the villager he went after her. He had only been appointed to her team the other day, and he wanted to introduce himself. He trailed behind about twenty feet, before seeing her enter a dojo. Upon getting to the door he saw the shoes at the entrance, and, rather to be safe than sorry, he took his own off as well. Entering in behind her he saw the Uchiha with a covered contraption, which raised Khan’s interest. Turning his head to the other male that was already in the room he tilted his head, he didn’t remember ever seeing him before. And he thought he knew all of the genin, but maybe he missed one. Smiling he spoke out loud to Itsumo. “Arigato, I am Khan Namikaze, I was appointed to your team. You are Itsumo-Sama hai?” He asked slightly nervously, it was only after he said this that he noted her eyes staring at the other genin, and quieted down. Hoping he didn’t interrupt.- UnaruInuzuka: -He had actually slipped to his back the moment he had heard the door of the dojo and suddenly feel the sensation of his kage enter his mind to ask him a quite pointed question. He looked up from his spot flat on the floor chocolate eyes glancing up towards where Itsumo was standing, now stretching out and preparing for something as she was here. He considered his words carefully, he knew he really shouldn’t be in trouble, he hasn’t done anything wrong, and if he was considered failing in his duties then he could also complain about her dashing off at most times in the day without a warning. Of course he does look around for her, but most times she is hidden away and doesn’t want anyone to really notice her so he often usually had to waste an entire day hunting her out to only find her in the kage office once again being only a few steps behind her each step of the way. He eventually did answer her question a grin forming on his lips relaxed and calm. “Nothing of worry Itsy-sama, only hanging out with the boy a bit, seeing how he reacts to others of his rank and age… this is actually good for him, a fact I noticed a bit ago on his last mission… Today was just a random moment of meeting up with him and talking as he did work on his own project, if you wish I can go. He knows me as Shi and you know as well as I do Kage-sama that getting information without the person knowing your true nature is a plus… me not being noticed much gave me such a opportunity, just using a simple transformation tech, not much chakra in such an action… ” The words were soft and respectful as he soon got up from his flat on his back position to sit up before soon taking notice of the genin that ran in and greeted Itsumo quickly without taking note of who exactly he spoke to… or at the worst not know who he spoke to. He mentally shook his head as he watched allowing himself time to stand up on his bare feet and stretch giving them enough time to interact before finally bowing at his waist.- “Good afternoon Shikage-sama hope today has been a good day for you…” –He knew eventually this charade will eventually not work, that the boy will figure it out, however for now it gave him a bit of leverage on watching the genin without feeling like a shadow was following them.- Guest_IraUchiha: -Quickly adjusting the covering over his precious creation while simultaneously masking a few hand seals beneath the cloth and allowing super thin, ultra-sheer threads of chakra to slip from his fingers to Thanatos' various controls. He had to get a feel for the way it felt with weapons inside. Already he allowed his ten threads to weave through the machinery like a gentle caress. He felt each weapon mechanism as though with his fingertips, moving to get a feeling for the limb-shift module's that he'd finally installed. Shi had been a big help, even if all he physically did was wrap the senbon in tags. Shi didn't know it, but him just having accepted the invitation meant a lot to the young Uchiha. He'd provided a lot of moral support for the usually lone wolf genin. It was as he thought of this he'd begun to examine his puppet internally with his threads; and moments later the Kage entered the room. It was as he expected from the feel of the oncoming chakra signature. Was he a sensor type waiting to awaken? He'd always hoped so. Back when he'd just become a genin he feared others would attack him and steal his legacy, so he wanted to be able to detect any possible attacker in his vicinity. Turning towards the Kage he gave a low bow, “Greetings Kage-sama~, how are you today?"- Moments after his greeting an unfamiliar face poked in from behind his Sensei. He waited, and upon hearing his introduction he merely smiled and righted himself. He caught the uncanny silence between Shi and the Kage and wondered if he was being reprimanded for helping with his puppet. He knew Yamanaka had mind powers, having experienced them first hand. He really hoped it was just his paranoia. -"Hello there, Khan. I'm Kaosu~. Whatcha up to today?"- His tone was playful, eyes slanted sideways with a mischievous smirked spreading until it consumed his face in a cheshire like expression of amusement. Depending on the kid's answers, his intent would be obvious, or he thought it would be, to Shi. Wasn't he just talking about needing to test the new mechanisms?- IItsumo:-Itsumo stretched out as Shikake explained himself she had to agree with some of what he said Kaosu did need to learn to trust others his age and Shikake would be a good person to work with him on that. She nodded her head at him as he spoke out loud to her asking how her day was going. She was about to answer him when another genin walked into the dojo and took off his shoes. -*Good*-She thought to herself the genin were learning. She glanced at the boy as he walked up and greeted her introducing himself. She already knew who he was, she had gone through ever academy students profile when they passed there test to become genin and handpicked her own team something she never though she would ever do. She glanced over as the genin quickly got distracted and introduced himself to Kaosu. Itsumo cleared her throat and looked at the two genin and Shikake who looked like a genin for the time being.- “Well you are all three here why not do some training, Kaosu you can take a break from your puppet for now. Shi…..You haven’t done anything for a while could use some training and Khan it is about time I see your strength and weaknesses.” –she said this taking a step back away from the three of them. It was true she was only a clone at the time being but none of them besides Shikake knew this and he was willing to at least do some training with them.- “The three of you vrs Me?” –she said this knowing that they didn’t have much to work with at least the two true genin and Shikake if he wanted to keep up the charade he would have to dull down his skills. She smiled under her scarf and looked between the three genin.- “Whenever your ready attack.” - ZRogueDeLaRose: -As he listened to Shikake and Kaosu speak, Khan’s eyes began to widen. How had he missed it? He almost hit himself on the forehead for forgetting that his teacher was the Shikage. Having been so excited because he would finally meet his sensei, he had completely forgotten she held the highest position in the village. His eyes followed the other two as they spoke, before turning back to the Kage with a face that was clearly of an embarrassed kid. He almost missed Kaosu’s question as he thought about it, but eventually turned his head back towards him and nodded. A face of embarrassment, but now also full of excitement that he had the Kage as his sensei.- “Hey Kaosu, how are you? And erm… currently I’m curious as to the puppe…” –It was at that moment Itsumo began to speak. And Khan immediately shut his mouth, showing his respect for the authority she held, listening as she spoke about Shikake and Kaosu, and arching a brow as she spoke about him. He had assumed she would know all about him from his teachers at the academy. Maybe she just meant that she wanted to see for herself. In which case, he didn’t want to disappoint her. Of course by himself it would be impossible to even get close to the Kage, however, he wasn’t alone. He turned his head to the other two and his eyes squinted a bit, obviously thinking over strategies and possible ways to go about the situation. He didn’t really know either of the other two, or more importantly, their abilities. So he’d have to improvise as time went on. For now he decided it would be best to stay back a bit and try to gather information, see how she fought, and create a strategy then. Directing his eyes towards Kaosu he would try to get eye contact; then would move his eyes slowly towards his puppet. Trying to show with his eyes his plan. Then moved his eyes from the puppet to Itsumo, trying to show Kaosu what he thought the best idea of attack would be.- UnaruInuzuka: -Shikake had shifted to a more leisurely position when he didn't hear a response to reprimand him on his action taking it as that she approved or found it acceptable at this time. He would seem to have shifted when she had cleared her throat also noticing the other two acting their age on interacting with each other rather than keeping their attention on their sensei and Kage, he listened quietly alowing the activities around him to unfold as he heard Itsumo start talking clearly about that they should all do some training, actually including him in this. The moment she mentioned this and said he hasn't done anything in a while he gave a groan, a sound that if one knew the clan was clearly typical of the clan being known to be quite lazy when it wasn't direly important to be active. He may seem to have been ready to try and get out of the whole idea but he only sighed for he knew well enough that he wasn't getting out of it, and truth be told he didn't mind such a thing, he considered his items on hand, he had his ninjato and his two reapers, he didn't bother with having anything else but one kunai and a flash bomb keeping all other items from sight to keep a lower profile. He shifted his stance a little bit but still looked quite like he was tired but actually was quite ready for the spar, a fact he knew Itsumo already knew from his habits. He glanced at the two genin, he knew personally he will have to throw some of his punches, avoid using some of his skills, along with taking hits... Or at least looking like he takes some hits, to not seem like what he truly was, a hunternins clone transformed into a genin. He considered something and made a couple of quick hand signs just out of sight of the Kage herself, they were signals all academy students learnt, they were crude to say the least compared to what eventually one learns but it is a start, he gave the Uchiha first attack the Namikaze second attack even if it looked that Kahn would likely be looking for them both to attack first on their side, he already can figure that Itsumo won't wait long to do something so knew he was giving up a opportunity in attack first this way but he needed to see how the other two took this on first. However he did leap to the right of the others to the left side of her a few meters away placing him on mid range giving the others time to position and coordinate an attack within moments but keeping him closer to the others as well. His lazy stance making the fact of him avoiding eye contact almost unnoticed to all of them and his relaxed position didnt show the taunt muscles ready to move. He gave a yawn from under that cloth mask of his as he stood there. His hands caressed the handles of those reapers in their holders hidden under his shirt but didn't grab them least if he needed to weave some hand signs sometime soon when the spar sprang into action. He could have taken command of the group fully, but he wanted to see what the others can do instead. Also being the Nara of the group he would likely need to weave into any attack the other two actually placed first.- Results on-going